Sonic: Chaos Chronicles
by NiteZ64
Summary: The aftermath of the war with the Metarex is not met with rest, but a bigger picture for the blue blur. Sonic meets a new source of power and is now entrusted to see through with a "prophecy" that not only changes his life, but the lives of the galaxy. With the new evil powers showing up, can Sonic and gang hold their own or will they fall to a tragic fate?(New Chap. every 1-2 wks)
1. A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: The New Beginning**

It had been 2 years since the war with the Metarex had ceased. A lot of damage had been done during the fight with the ruthless robots; planets were destroyed, people were killed, and mysteries remained unanswered. The haunting visions of the tragic events that took place still remain with its survivors. The reconstruction process of the galaxy was underway, but would prove to be a very difficult task in the long run. While the chilling aftermath continued, a miraculous revelation had come just in time, as we continue our story on Planet Mobius. From this day forward, everything would change.

Sonic and the gang looked back on the adventure they had, but were satisfied to be back home. Everything had just about been back in place, but still needed major work. Everyone gathered at Cream's house, or just about everyone; Knuckles was on Angel Island watching after the Master Emerald and Sonic hadn't been seen since he departed a few months after the defeat of the Metarex. No one had known of his whereabouts or what he had been doing, but today everyone was excited. Why you ask? Because today would be the long awaited return of their beloved blue friend. Sonic had made rare visits to check on everyone, but never told them what he was up to, it was nostalgic feeling, but today would be the day of his promised return.

Everyone sat there waiting in excitement. The most excited and anxious was Amy. She loved Sonic so much and had spent days crying when Sonic left without saying anything to anyone. Her heart had been aching ever since. Tails, on the other hand, had spent his time helping to rebuild the damages done to the planet when he wasn't in his lab. It had been a while since he'd seen his childhood friend and it was very hard coping with the loss of Cosmo, but he managed. Knuckles, of course, was Knuckles. While he didn't show it, he had missed the annoyance of his blue rival. The planet had been slow ever since, even Eggman hadn't done any evil deeds since Sonic's disappearance, but today seemed like the day that things would go back to normal.

As Knuckles stared out towards sea, he stood and looked in deep thought. He had spent everyday guarding and meditating on Angel Island continuing his duty of watching after the Master Emerald. He even spent some of his time training his fighting ability, in the case that he'd one day have to use it. As he stopped and closed his eyes, he suddenly heard a footstep behind him on the Emerald Shrine. "So you've finally returned." Knuckles said solemnly.

"Long time no see, Knuckles!" Sonic answered.

"Indeed." Knuckles said as he reopened his eyes.

"I figured it'd be no surprise finding you here, you don't seem like the social gathering type," Sonic said.

"I'm just not as "excited" as the others are," Knuckles retorted.

"So I see," Sonic answered.

The two stood in silence for a bit as the wind blew. Knuckles never turned around to look at Sonic. Sonic stood there with a smile on his face and turned around. "It was a nice reunion, Knuckles, catch you later," Sonic finally said as he departed. In a blur, he was gone and with Sonic gone, Knuckles closed his eyes and looked down with a content expression his face. "_It's nice to finally have you back_," he thought in meditation.

Dashing in the wind and light on his feet, Sonic quickly got an adrenaline rush. "Woo! This is great! Just like old times!" Sonic exclaimed. "Everything is as I remember it." he said as he stopped on top of a cliff to enjoy the scenery. "I can't wait to see the gang again!" he yelled at the top of his voice as he continued his run to Cream's house. He ran through fields, forests, and even deserts with his great speed and he enjoyed every second of it. "_Don't worry guys, I'll be there soon!_" He thought to himself as he continued on with a smile on his face.

"Where is he?!" Amy yelled as she sighed and paced back in forth. "It's just like him to be late!" She continued.

"Don't worry, Amy, Sonic will be here pretty soon. I know it," Tails encouraged.

"He better be!" Amy snapped back at Tails,"It's always like this! First he goes off to who knows where without saying goodbye to anyone and we haven't seen him in so long! And now the day he promises to come back, he's nowhere to be found! Ooh! He makes me sick, that lousy good-for-nothing...".

"Who's a lousy good-for-nothing?" Sonic interrupted happily. Amy quickly turned around and her eyes shined as she saw Sonic standing behind her.

Everyone spirits immediately lifted at the return of their great friend. "Sonic!" everyone exclaimed with huge smiles. Amy hugged him very tightly.

"Oh Sonic! I've missed you so much! I knew you'd return!" she yelled.

"Yeah, I can see that." Sonic said as he couldn't breathe.

"It's been a long time," Tails said as he walked up to Sonic.

"I know, Tails, my...you've really grown since I've last seen you," he answered as turned him.

"It's so nice to have you back, Sonic," Cream said as she hugged Sonic.

"Chao!" Cheese exclaimed with a happy smile.

"Wow, it's been a long time," Sonic sighed as he took a step back to get a look at everyone. Everyone's appearance had changed. Tails had grown a little taller and his fur was more prominent in his appearance now, his bangs were bigger. Amy still retained her style, but was a little more free with the way she dressed, her hair had grown out a little more as well. Cream was beginning to look more like her mother and Cheese still had grown a little bigger in size.

"Well mister, you've got a lot of explaining to do!" Amy yelled as she tapped her feet on the ground, "You can start with why you're so late!"

"Hehe, I had to pay a visit to an old friend," Sonic replied jokingly.

"_Old friend? Ah! He means Knuckles, I'm sure_," Tails thought.

"Mhm, sure! More importantly, where have you been and what have you been doing all this time?! I've been worried sick about you!" Amy shouted.

"It's a secret!" Sonic teased much to the dismay of Amy. "Hey Cream, do you think we could move this little party inside? I'm a little beat," Sonic asked as he quickly tried to get off the subject.

"Sure Sonic, we have some refreshments waiting inside! Everyone make yourselves at home. We can use this time to catch up," Cream said happily.

"No mister! Don't think you're getting off this easy!" Amy yelled angrily as she took out her hammer, "You WILL tell us everything, got it?!"

"I guess some things never change," Sonic laughed.

Everyone made their way inside and enjoyed their servings of fresh tea and homemade cookies. Sonic took this time to talk with everyone about what had been going on since he was gone. Tails told Sonic about how he was experimenting with new projects in his lab. Cream told Sonic about how she was taking over the household like her mother had done for so long in the past and Amy, of course, only told Sonic of how long she had spent waiting and missing him. It was a fun-filled atmosphere of great happiness for Sonic's return, but you couldn't help but feel a little tension as well.

"Alright Sonic! No more stalling! We've told you about everything we've been doing! Now it's time for you to spit it out! What's the big deal with you running off?!" Amy interrupted.

"Not to sound mean, but Amy is right Sonic. I mean, you did leave without leaving any signs. We were kind of worried," Tails added. Cream and Cheese looked on with worried, yet agreeing expressions on their faces.

"So I guess it's about time to tell you guys then," Sonic responded as he stood up. "I was on the Great Chao Planet!" Sonic declared.

Tails, Amy, and Cream all looked at each other in bewilderment. "The Great Chao Planet? What the heck is that?" Amy questioned, "Is this a joke Sonic?" Cream looked over to Cheese. "Cheese have you ever heard of that place?"

"Cheese?" Cheese responded with a confused tone.

"The Great Chao Planet? I've never heard of that either," Tails said after much thought. "Well not that many people know about it. Even I didn't know about it when I appeared there. It was almost like a heaven," Sonic continued, "Everything about it was so serene, so perfect. The weather was always beautiful, clear skies, and nothing but great scenery as far as the eye could see. I honestly didn't want to leave it, it was too amazing." Sonic continued to explain his story about his visit to the mysterious planet. The details that he gave only seemed to confuse everyone even more than they already had. It got even more confusing when he told them that he was only on the planet for a mere two weeks.

"Wait a sec! So you mean to tell me you were only there for two weeks?! For peak's sake! It felt like you were gone for 2 whole years!" Amy shouted.

"And you said the Chao that you met there looked different from the ones here. What exactly do you mean?" Tails added.

"Haha! I'm guessing 1 week on the Chao Planet is equal to one year in Mobius," Sonic laughed, "And yes, Tails, I met a group of unbelievable, elite Chao who guard the planet and are actually in charge of watching over the galaxy."

"Wow! That really sounds interesting, right Cheese?" Cream said.

"Cheese!" Cheese answered happily.

"And you said these Chao talked to you about a mission or something, right?!" Amy asked. Sonic paused. "Come on! Out with it! What did they say?!" Amy demanded. "Well...it wasn't exactly a mission, " Sonic answered as he looked down with a serious expression, "it was more of a prophecy."

"The ultimate power is coming soon," Sonic whispered to himself.

"Ultimate power? What does that even mean?" Amy questioned.

"Beats me," Sonic answered, "But they told me that I'm going be given a big responsibility." Tails secluded Sonic away from the group. His mood had completely changed. "Sonic, I have something important I've been wanting to talk to you about back at the lab," Tails interrupted with a more serious tone.

"Hey! Wait just a minute! You can't just up and leave me! You just got back here!" Amy argued.

"Relax Amy, I'll be back soon, I take it a lot has been on Tails' mind in my absence," Sonic said with a smile.

"A lot has been on my...," Amy started.

"Amy! This is important!" Tails interrupted as he opened the front door, "If you don't mind." The happy mood that had filled the room earlier, had now vanished. With that, Sonic and Tails slowly made their exit as Amy and Cream sat in shock. "What on earth's gotten into him!" Amy shouted.

"I don't know, Amy, but it must be something really important. I've never seen him react that way." Cream solemnly responded.

Sonic and Tails hastily made their way to Tails' lab. Running alongside Tails, Sonic could clearly see he was concerned about the news of the "prophecy." "So Tails...how have you been holding up?" Sonic asked to break the silence.

"Oh...I've been okay..." Tails answered with a smile, but Sonic could easily see past it. Tails' emotion immediately switched back to serious. The two continued most of their run in silence. "Tails, you know if something's wrong, you can tell me right?" Sonic said, "I know you've been dealing with a lot." Flashbacks of the Metarex came to the mind of Tails. It had taken an unbelievable toll on him. With Sonic gone, Tails had to cope with not only the rebuilding of Mobius, but the absence of his close friend. It was already hard enough for him to accept the sacrifice of his close friend, Cosmo. "_I can't...let this happen again_," Tails thought to himself. The lab was finally on the horizon and the two continued to move along at the same pace. Suddenly, a more focused Tails took a lead much to the surprise of Sonic. Just when it looked like Tails would arrive to the lab first, Sonic immediately gained an incredible burst of speed, passing and shocking Tails at the same time. "Did you really think I'd let you beat me?" Sonic said jokingly.

"Heh, some things just never change do they," Tails responded. The two entered the lab and Tails led Sonic to a room he called the "Prower Chamber."

"Whoa Tails! You've certainly made some changes since I've last been here!" Sonic said as looked on amazed.

"Well it's been 2 years, a lot has changed then. I had to make additions to the lab in order to deal with the demand of rebuilding Mobius," Tails responded, "Which also brings me to the purpose for bringing you to this specific room. Look around and tell me what you see." Sonic glanced around the room and noticed that Tails had collected 6 of the Chaos Emeralds and placed them each in a chamber pod.

"So you've collected the Chaos Emeralds. It's good to know they're in good hands." Sonic said happily.

"While that may be true, I'm sure you've noticed that there's only 6 emeralds here. I've looked everywhere for the last one and I couldn't find it anywhere," Tails said as he got frustrated in thought,"You see, when you disappeared that day, I set out to find the Chaos Emeralds. I figured with you gone, it'd be the perfect time for Eggman to strike, but for some reason, ever since you left, it's as if Eggman went AWOL on his mischief. It actually worries me that this may have something to do with that 'prophecy' you were told about."

"That Eggman is always up to no good, there's no telling what he's planning. Who knows? Maybe he just wanted a challenge to his no-good schemes," Sonic bragged, "But I don't think the Chao were talking about Eggman."

"Maybe not, but that still leaves the mystery of 7th Chaos Emerald, you said you went to the Chao planet, surely you must know where the last emerald is, right?" Tails questioned. "You mean this emerald?" Sonic said with a smile as he took out the last emerald.

"So you mean to tell me you had the last emerald this whole time?!" Tails shouted anxiously.

"Well, of course, it's actually how I got to the Chao planet in the first place," Sonic admitted. A reluctant Tails was still worried, yet now he was a little more relieved to know that his precautionary actions weren't in vain. Now with all 7 Chaos Emeralds, everything seemed to be under hand, but something was different.

"Wait Sonic! Why is your Chaos Emerald black?! There are no black Chaos Emeralds!" Tail screamed in panic, "Something's wrong! I've collected every emerald except the white one!" Within the emerald Sonic held, was a disturbance that continued to generate what looked to be a constant flow of chaos and lightning. "_This might be what they were trying to warn me about!_" Sonic thought to himself. "Sonic! Your emerald! It's starting to crack!" Tails yelled as he pointed. As the black emerald began to break, the pods containing the other emeralds began to break as well. The glass began to crack and soon shattered on the floor. An unbelievable glow from the power of the emeralds together filled the room and neither Tails nor Sonic could be seen in the blinding shine.

Elsewhere on Angel Island, Knuckles stood at his post looking out at the sea. The sky around him began to turn dark and the a strong burst of wind struck the shrine. Knuckles began to get an ominous feeling about this. "_Something isn't right...what's going on here..._" Knuckles thought to himself bewilderingly. Suddenly he felt an extreme disturbance behind him. As he quickly turned, he shockingly saw a powerful glow from the Master Emerald as it began to crack. "WHAT!" Knuckles shouted. "The Master Emerald is breaking?! What is the meaning of this!" The sky around Knuckles was completely pitch black and the wind continued to blow strong. As he ran to the Master Emerald he was absorbed by its tremendous light of energy.

Elsewhere in darkness, two voices could be heard talking as they looked on at the events taking place on Mobius. "That's the signal! Now it's time! Go!" A voice a said. The shadow of the other nodded. "I'll leave no one standing!" The other voice said affirmatively as the vignette of a dark figure stood forward with clenched fists sparked with lightning.


	2. The Chaotic Prophecy Begins

**Chapter 2: The Chaotic Prophecy Begins**

"So it finally begins," a female Chao said as the Council of Chao looked on at the events taking place on Mobius. Looking through a huge crystal ball, they see Mobius engulfed in a bright light. "Let's hope these guys can handle this responsibility," said another Chao.

"Don't worry, I've watched these guys over the years. I trust them," ensured another. "Well let's just hope you're right. Sometimes you put a little too much trust in your ..." the female Chao retorted.

The blinding light of energy that had engulfed Mobius had finally subsided. As a result of the explosion, Sonic and Tails were both laid out on the lab floor. Struggling to move on the ground, Sonic looked up. "Are you okay, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Tails answered as he tried to sit up, "What was that? That's never happened with the Chaos Emeralds before." The two slowly picked themselves up off the ground and finally managed to stand and take a look at aftermath of the mysterious emeralds. "Darn! This'll take weeks to rebuild..." Tails sighed, "Wait! What happened to the Chao Emeralds?!" Tails looked around anxiously only to notice all seven emeralds lay in the midst of the rubble in the middle of the lab floor. The emeralds were all perfectly aligned in a circle. The cracks that had appeared earlier were absent, but the color of the emeralds had disappeared.

Sonic slowly looked around the room and then at his hands as if something was weird. He could see and feel a strange energy running through the course of his veins.

"Tails, do you feel...different?" Sonic nervously asked. Still staring intently at the colorless emeralds, Tails took a bit to observe himself. "Come to think of it..." Tails responded, "I feel a strong surge of power flowing within me." Sonic began to concentrate and noticed a sharp increase in his senses and perception. The more Sonic concentrated, the more power he was able to tap into. Soon a light blue aura began to surround Sonic, much to the surprise of Tails. "_This new power...it's as if it's a part of my being_," Sonic thought slowly, "_My senses, my energy, everything feels stronger...but this is different from Super Sonic._"

"Sonic! You're glowing!" Tails shouted. Sonic opened his eyes and observed his new display of power. He was amazed at the sight of his new aura. "Tails, close your eyes and focus on the energy. You'll be able to feel it. Try it!" Sonic suggested. Tails closed his eyes and concentrated. He too began to feel the new unified bond of his spirit with this strange energy. Tails began to surround himself in a light orange aura and finally opened his eyes.

"Whoa! This feels amazing!" Tails said excitingly, "It's like I was given a gift! You think this was what the prophecy was referring too?!"

"I can't be so sure, Sonic answered as he looked at his hands again with a smile, "_But if this is a sign of what's to come, consider me a believer._"

"Hey look, Sonic! The emeralds' colors are coming back!" Tails happily noted. The seemingly empty emeralds began to refill with color as Sonic and Tails moved closer to them. As the two stood there with their auras, they took a closer look at the Chaos Emeralds. Everything seemed to be back to normal.

Sonic took a deep breath and relaxed, releasing his aura. "Tails, I'm going to go check on something. I'll catch back up to you later," Sonic said as he walked to the exit. Tails released his aura. "Alright. But what should I do with these?" he asked as he looked down at the Chaos Emeralds.

"Keep them here for now," Sonic responded, "we'll figure something out later." Sonic finally made his exit from the lab and begin to dash towards his next destination.

On Angel Island, Knuckles was just recovering from the events that had taken place. Knuckles looked up at the Master Emerald as he laid on the ground. "_What the heck was that..._" He thought to himself. He slowly picked himself up off the ground and took a look around Emerald Shrine before looking down at his hands. He clinched his right fist and suddenly it began to glow with energy. Knuckles eyes bulged in shock as he stared at his glowing fist. "_What is this?_" Knuckles thought to himself. He then opened his fist and held his palm up facing the ocean. Focusing on the sea, Knuckles felt a huge force of wind coming from his palm. Forcing the energy from his palm, an energy blast shot from his hand into the sea, creating a huge splash and force of wind where it fell.

Knuckles looked on in bewilderment. He then took another look at his hands. "_What is this power?!_" He thought. He turned back towards the Master Emerald. "_Could this really be the power of the Master Emerald?_" Still staring at the emerald for while, Knuckles clinched his fists and closed his eyes. Knuckles noticed his senses and perception had achieved much new heights. He could also see this new energy he had just felt a moment ago. Focusing in on the new energy, Knuckles drew it out, creating a huge surging red aura. "_Agh! This is amazing!_" Knuckles winced as he opened one eye.

It was at that very moment that Sonic felt a sudden shock come to his senses as he was running towards Angel Island. "_Make no mistake about it, that's gotta be Knuckles!_" Sonic thought as he continued to rush forward.

Stopping his focus, Knuckles finally released the aura and fell to one knee with one eye closed in fatigue. He was breathing heavily from focusing so much energy. Suddenly with his conscience, he sensed an energy source nearby. "_There's a strong power heading towards this direction at an incredible pace_," Knuckles thought. Still trying to catch his breath, Knuckles finally stood up and waited to see what this power was. The trees near the shrine rustled almost instantly as a rapid wind came through. Finally touching down on the shrine in a blur, the energy Knuckles had sensed had finally surfaced; it was Sonic shrouded in blue aura.

"I figured...it was you...that I sensed back there, no one...is that fast..." Knuckles said as he caught his breath.

"So it looks like me and Tails weren't the only ones who got new powers then," Sonic responded with a smile, "I felt a sudden surge of energy from this area, so I figured it was you. You kinda look a little out of it there."

"It's nothing, that energy just took a bit out of me is all," Knuckles answered as he folded his arms. "But that's besides the point. I'm sure you'd like to enlighten me on what's going on here," Knuckles continued with a demanding tone.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice at this point," Sonic said with a more serious tone. Releasing his aura, Sonic went on to explain to Knuckles about his trip to the Great Chao Planet and about the "prophecy" he had been given.

"Prophecy...'the ultimate power is coming'," Knuckles repeated softly, "It all sounds too good to be true..." he continued.

"I know it's sudden and it may be hard to believe, but that's what I was told," Sonic assured.

"Actually, Sonic, they told you that this prophecy was inevitable, right?" Knuckles asked and continued, "I've actually had thoughts about this kind of thing before. Who's to say that this prophecy hasn't already happened?"

"What do you mean?" Sonic questioned with a confuse look.

"This prophecy, this ultimate power...who's to say that we haven't experienced this before? We could say that we've experienced many 'ultimate powers' throughout the years," Knuckles answered, " Need I remind you that I'm the only one left of my clan, a clan that was wiped out by the very power that I'm stuck guarding, in the Master Emerald! Remember Space Colony ARK? The Eclipse Cannon. Biolizard. Shadow. Or even the time Perfect Chaos returned and almost laid waste to the planet. Not to mention we just finished a fight with the Metarex that nearly took out the whole galaxy! All were dangerous and could be looked at as 'ultimate powers.' This prophecy could just be repeated occurrences that we haven't truly taken account of until now. And we still don't know why the Emeralds unleashed these 'new powers' either."

"Now that you mention it, that could all be a good theory," Sonic answered, "But what I'm stuck on is if this truly had all been a part of one big prophecy, why are they just now warning us about it?" Sonic and Knuckles continued to contemplate over the amount of knowledge both of them had of the situation.

"This doesn't seem to make any sense at all, especially if these Chao you spoke of are really the "guardians" of this galaxy," Knuckles said.

"It's all too complicated to understand, but everything happens for a reason," Sonic sighed.

"If I recall, Sonic, you did say that these Chao told you that this would be a big responsibility that would be on your shoulders, right?" Knuckles reminded.

"Yes, they told me every decision I make would be extremely important," Sonic answered.

"I also remember you mentioning that they said you needed to train in order to be ready for anything, correct?" Knuckles recalled.

"Yeah, they did, why?" Sonic answered confusingly. Putting up a battle stance, Knuckles smiled. "Because clearly these new powers aren't a coincidence and were given to us for a reason. They aren't going to train themselves," Knuckles said proudly.

"Some things just never change do they, Knuckles?" Sonic smiled as he readied his fight stance, "It's been a long time since we've done this."

"I just hope for your sake that you didn't slack off while you were gone," Knuckles bragged. Both of them activated their new energies and charged at each other shrouded in aura; meeting each other with the colliding force of their forearms.

Smiling in each others faces, their forearms trembled from the force both were exerting. Sonic was quick to make the first move, dropping down low and going for a sweep only for Knuckles to jump out of the way. Knuckles responded by coming down with his fist together to slam Sonic into the ground only for Sonic to backflip kick his fist away. The backflip created a gap that Knuckles quickly closed and charged back into the fray aiming a strong punch for Sonic using an excess amount of his energy. While sidestepping the incoming punch, Sonic felt a huge force of wind, but concentrated on focusing his energy in his left leg as he attempted a spinning back kick on a seemingly prone Knuckles. Time seemed to go by slow at that point; Sonic noticed that as he kicked, the energy he focused into his leg decreased from the original amount.

Knuckles blocked it and grabbed his leg, spinning Sonic around twice before hurling him at the Master Emerald. Rolling into a ball, Sonic caught himself on the side of the Emerald and hurled himself back at Knuckles with a spinning attack shrouded in more aura. He still noticed that his energy seemed to be draining from the attack as he traveled along the ground. Focusing the energy into his fist, another burst of excess aura surround Knuckles as he punched a tremor into the ground towards Sonic. The force of the tremor caused Sonic to bounce into the air and Knuckles jumped up after him. Thinking of a quick move, Sonic immediately focused his energy and started spinning like a top as fast as he could, aiming himself at Knuckles. Knuckles charged his fist with energy and prepared to face the attack head on. The two attacks collided with seemingly equal force, causing both of them to bounce back in midair.

They both rebounded with a backflip and landed on the ground. Sonic had landed nicely on his feet, shrouded in in moderate amount of aura. Knuckles, on the other hand, landed on one knee with an excess amount of his aura. Both breathing heavy, they smiled at one another. "Not bad...for two years," Sonic said while catching his breath.

"You haven't lost a step either," Knuckles answered back with deeper breaths,"But I've learned a lot of new trick in two years, hedgehog."

"Bring it!" Sonic said confidently as he gestured for him to come to him.

"As you wish!" Knuckles shouted. The two charged back into the fight, mixing a set of various punches and kicks. Sonic attempted multiple quick punches and a few kicks, while Knuckles mainly tried to land punches with some knees and kicks thrown in. The two instinctively blocked and evade their incoming attacks and despite trying to counter, neither could get through the others defenses. Suddenly both of them found a way through and landed solid right hands to each other's faces. The power sent both of them back sliding on one knee. Both were breathing hard again, but their competitive smiles on their faces never left them.

Back on the Chao Planet, the Council continued to watch and study Sonic and Knuckles' sparring session intently. Closely watching their giant crystal ball, they calculated every move each fighter made and began to speculate. "Those two seem to be very good fighters," one Chao said.

"They know each other very well," another responded.

"Very different fighters as well. Looking at the way they fight, you can see a different mentality. The red one puts everything into his attacks and shows no fear of damage or being hit. The blue one seems to be quicker and more calculated in his attacks and decisions," the female chao critiqued,"While they may show promise for the future, they still need work."

"Don't worry! I told you, I have faith in these guys, although I still question the power of that orange one. I'm assuming he has to be somewhat powerful if he's teamed with those two," another Chao speculated. The crystal ball changed to a vision of Tails in his lab.

"You better hope for your sake that he is," the female Chao scolded,"The fate of this galaxy depends on it."

Back in the lab, Tails continued to clean up the Prower Chamber and think about the future. Placing the Chaos Emeralds in a temporary incubation container, he couldn't help but to worry about what could possibly happen despite this revelation of new powers. "_Sonic is probably out there fighting Knuckles, testing their strengths. Meanwhile, I'm just sitting here cleaning up, he didn't even think to bring me along...then again, I'm not exactly a fighter, maybe that's why..._" Tails thought. The more Tails continued to think about the situation, the more doubt entered his mind. Standing still in the silence of a broken down Prower Chamber, Tails looked down with discontent and sighed. "My fighting ability is nowhere near theirs...I'm so far behind...sometimes I can't help but to think I'm the weak link."

Elsewhere in darkness, a dark vignette continued to fly forward at a high speed. He continued flying until he reached a main gate where 2 other shadows could be seen waiting for him. "It's time to execute the first objective of our plan, I've been granted permission to leave from our Master. I will give the signal to proceed on with the mission," the vignette said.

"Affirmative," the gatekeepers said as they opened the dark gates and allow him through. He stepped through and from the dark vignette, only a smile was visible. "Now the fun begins," he said as he jumped from the edge of the darkness and began to fly towards his new destination.


	3. A Shocking Surprise! The Invasion Begins

**Chapter 3: A Shocking Surprise! The Invasion Begins!**

Flying into the distance of everlasting darkness, the dark vignette closed his eyes and continued moving forward. He began to glow with dark aura. "Chaos Control!" the vignette called out and in the blink of an eye, he vanished from the darkness.

Elsewhere in an unknown clear room of solitude, an aged figure with a wooden staff, could be seen looking down. Suddenly feeling a spark awakening in his conscience, the figure looked up, sensing a bad omen and could be seen walking away.

"Sir! We've just confirmed that the vessel has departed!" a shadow reported to a dark figure sitting upon a throne. "Prepare the shadow veils and ready the troops for departure immediately," the figure responded, "We shall leave when we receive the signal."

"But sir, what shall we do about 'him'?" the shadow questioned nervously.

"That is of no concern to me right now! The next part of our mission is the most crucial! Whenever 'he' comes back, then we will find a way to deal with him, but as for right now, our only objective is Dark Chao!" the figure scolded as it stood up in anger.

"You underestimate us," another shadow said confidently to the reporter as he walked in on the conversation, "We are already gifted with great power, but if we complete this mission, we will have enough power to not only rule the galaxy, but to control life itself. I'm going to love being a part of this historic moment."

"No," the dark figure answered, "I want you to stay here and watch over things while we're gone."

"Why?! Having me there with you would greatly increase our battle strength! We could do this without even breaking a sweat! Why would you need me to watch over this hellhole, what could possibly go wrong?!" the shadow retorted.

"Simply put, to make sure all hell doesn't break loose," the figure explained, "I'm only taking a select group of fighters with me, I'm not bringing everyone. With me gone, this place is vulnerable and it'd be the perfect time for mutiny and chaos. Since I trust you, I'm leaving my station to you temporarily."

"You know how much I hate sitting around and babysitting, but I guess I have no choice," the shadow sighed.

"Good...I expect this place to be the same when I return, otherwise I'll kill you all," the dark figure affirmed as he walked away for his own preparations.

Back on Mobius, Sonic was back at Tails' lab revisiting to see how the reconstruction was going and to discuss his training session with Knuckles. Tails had done a bit to make the Prower Chamber look better, but overall, you could still see the result of the damages of the Emeralds in the tattered background. Tails had placed the Emeralds in a specially made incubator for the time being. "So you two were able to fight each other normally, but from what you're telling me, it seems as if the only difference is that you're using the energy on top of it," Tails said, "And even then, it doesn't seem like you were able to fully utilize it to its full potential."

"Yeah, every time I tried to channel my energy into my attacks, I was able to do it initially, but my energy output constantly decreased over time during my attack. I also noticed that Knuckles seemed to tire a lot after his attacks too," Sonic responded.

"Hmm, I see. It sounds like you two are struggling to control your powers in conjunction with your attacks. While you two are able to channel it into your attacks, the nature of your energies appear to differ greatly," Tails said.

"What exactly do you mean?" Sonic questioned.

"Well with you, while you are able to channel your energy, it seems that you're struggling to maintain your input and output levels, it's too little energy. Knuckles, on the other hand, appears to channeling too much of his energy into his attacks, resulting in excess use that drains his energy faster," Tails speculated.

"That makes sense. The only thing is, we don't know exactly how to master this control over this new energy," Sonic sighed. Tails thought for a bit about all the information he'd been given so far and soon came up with a hypothesis on how it might work.

"I have an idea on how it may be done, but I'm not 100% sure. With the inclusion of the new energy we received from the Emeralds, we now have two different energies within our bodies. The new energy seems to have infused itself into our natural energy flow, resulting in us being able to channel it consciously and use it to perform different actions. While infused, it is still a separate energy, meaning that we must accurately create a balance to use it efficiently. The phenomenon of balancing would mean that in order to utilize the energy to its full potential you'd need to create an equilibrium of your natural energy with the new energy. Any unbalances will create a negative effect and result in fatigue or weakened usage," Tails went on to fully explain his thoughts.

"Seems like you have everything down pat about this," Sonic said bewilderingly, "I think I'll go out and try to practice this, it might be a good idea to tell Knuckles this too."

"Just remember that this is only an observation for now, it's not proven," Tails reminded.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sonic said as he made his way to the exit, "See ya, Tails!" Sonic then made his exit and began one of his many daily runs.

Meanwhile on Emerald Shrine, Knuckles continued to face the sea in deep thought about his sparring session with Sonic. "_I must get used to this new energy if I want to be stronger_," Knuckles thought with his eyes closed. Opening his eyes, he looked up at the sky. Taking a look at the clouds, Knuckles saw a quick flash of movement between them. Every cloud touched, began to turn into a rain cloud, making what was a sunny day, a dark one. As he noticed it, he saw the flash continue to make his way overhead towards the forest. Although the flash was moving at a seemingly instantaneous speed, Knuckles was able to make sense of a yellow figure passing by him. Time seemed to pause consciously at that very moment, allowing Knuckles and the yellow figure to make eye contact before he disappeared into the forest. Closing his eyes again, Knuckles tried to reassure himself that what he saw was an illusion, but couldn't shake the image.

In the fields, Sonic was continuing his daily run around the world and enjoying the scenery all the while working to control his chaos energy. Still trying to understand what Tails had told him, he shrouded himself in aura again to try to see if he could use it to further excel his speed. Trying to run faster, he noticed that while his energy gave him an initial burst of speed, the burst would constantly decrease along with the aura."This is harder to do than I thought," Sonic panted with frustration as he stopped to take quick breath, "Well, no pain no gain I guess!" Sonic continued to rush forward into the forest where he repeated his aura process. He felt the initial burst again, but closed his eyes and began to concentrate more than he had before. The aura he was emitting was beginning to remain constant for a moment as he opened his eyes. He continued pushing forward through the forest with great speed and started to gain confidence. "_I think I'm finally getting the hang of this!_" he thought excitingly with a smile. Suddenly at the blink of an eye, a bolt of lightning came from the sky. Putting the brakes on his dash, Sonic quickly managed to roll to the side at the last second, narrowly dodging the incoming lightning strike. "Phew! That was a close one!" Sonic said to himself as he stared at the burnt crisp on the ground. "So you're the guy I was sent to take out. Hahaha! You're pretty quick on your toes," laughed a figure at the top of a tree. Before Sonic could get up, he looked up and what he saw took him completely by surprise.

As Sonic got a complete view of his attacker, he saw a slightly taller yellow figure with the same body structure as his, he had lightning ankle-like and wrist-like bands that appeared to be a part of his body along with white gloves, yellow shoes with lightning at the back ends of each, wings that were spiky in the shape of lightning, and head structure that appeared to be a variant of the Chao he had seen back on the Chao Planet, even his antenna was in the shape of a lightning bolt. "No way!" Sonic whispered to himself in bewilderment as he stood up. The figure, still smirking at the top of the tree, teleported to the ground using a lightning bolt. Still standing before a startled Sonic, the figure continued to smirk, took a step forward, and immediately jumped into action.

Less than a second later, the yellow figure had already teleported the distance to Sonic. He landed a swift upwards kick to the chest that startled Sonic, who almost lost his footing. Jumping back to rebound, Sonic shook the damage off and the yellow figure was still on the offense, sending him a flurry of swift punches. Sonic managed to block the first few and dodge the last, while still recovering from the kick prior. Throwing in knees and kicks, the attacker pressured Sonic, but Sonic was able to match his blows with equally defensive attacks that negated them. In a quick motion, the attacker purposely missed a spinning back fist and faked a spinning back kick as he spun around a second time and instead landed a solid elbow to the chest of Sonic. Sonic flew back and slid on the ground from the impact as the attacker stood there smirking with a smile. "Did that take you by surprise? I'm sorry, I was just expecting better of the so called 'chosen one'!" the attacker mocked.

"I don't think I was aware of random sparring sessions with strangers being on my schedule," Sonic chuckled as he was getting up off the ground. Sonic's surprised expression took on a more serious smirk, but he was still confused by the sudden ordeal. "_Who is this guy?!_" he thought to himself, "_Whoever he is, I don't think he's here to make friends..._"

Quickly teleporting to Sonic again, the attacker attempted the same upwards kick he'd previously landed. This time, Sonic was able to sidestep the kick at the right time, but before he could react, the attacker threw another flurry of swift punches. Just as he did earlier, Sonic again dodged and blocked them all the same way. Seeing that Sonic evaded the punches, the attacker tried mix things up by adding kicks to the attack. Sonic jumped out of the way of the first one, ducked under the second and spun under the third before homing in at the unknown attacker to return an attack of his own. Sonic canceled his spin attack and charged in with a kick followed by an offensive barrage of his own. The attacker managed to dodge all the blows confidently, but Sonic somehow found a way to sneak through his defenses by faking a chop with his left hand and spinning into an axe kick. Instead of landing the axe kick, Sonic purposely missed and went into a handstand, landing a solid kick with both feet to the chin that sent the attacker into the air. The attacker rebounded and returned to the ground with a backflip and smiled at the smirking Sonic. "The same trick won't work on me twice, you're gonna have to do better than that," Sonic bragged.

"_This guy is pretty fast_," the attacker thought. "Don't underestimate me, I am far out of your league!" the attacker retorted. His smile disappeared as he immediately bumped his fist together, raised his hands and brought them down as his body became shrouded in yellow aura and fists sparked of lightning.

"_I don't think this guy is playing games anymore_," Sonic thought to himself, "_It might be a good time to use my new energy._" Sonic closed his eyes and began to shroud himself in aura, but as he opened them, the attacker sent him flying with a kick of lightning to the face and pursued him in mid-air. The impact of the blow caused Sonic to drop his aura. As he grimaced in mid-air and looked up, he saw the attacker on his trail, and reactivated his aura. The two swung wildly, sending a rapid offensive flurry at one another while dodging, blocking, and matching each others blows at incredibly high speeds. "Too slow," the attacker said quickly as he landed a kick to Sonic's chest that sent him crashing into the ground. The attacker then swung his hand in a downward motion towards Sonic. "Lightning Crash!" he shouted and a bolt came striking down from the sky. Sonic, who was still on the ground from the kick, looked up to see a lightning bolt literally inches from his face. Using his speed and aura, Sonic moved at such a high speed that it looked as if he had teleported. Sonic gave a sigh of relieve, but his attacker immediately appeared in front of him and sent him flying through a row of trees with a swift lightning punch. "Lightning Wave," he said calmly as he swiped his hand to the left. A wave of multiple lightning strikes then crashed down into the ground where he had just knocked Sonic.

Standing there and staring at the smoke, the attacker held a face of no expression. Almost instantaneously, Sonic was at his left bursting with aura, out of nowhere with a punch aimed at his foe. Without even looking, the attacker caught his punch effortlessly. A surprised and frustrating look appeared on Sonic's face, while the attacker's expression remained the same. He held Sonic up by the arm, spinning back kicked him into the air

and followed it with reaching an open hand out to the mid-air Sonic. "Lightning Crash," he said as a bolt of lightning struck Sonic out of the air and sent him crashing into the dirt. Sonic struggled to get up and was breathing heavy from the previous attack. His opponent's expression finally changed to a smirk of confidence. Instead of thinking, Sonic quickly activated his aura again and burst at his opponent with high speed. He threw wild strikes attempting to get any kind of hit on his foe. He effortlessly dodged them and flew backwards into the forest followed closely by a frustrated Sonic.

The two moved through the forest at incredible speeds; Sonic ran on foot and his attacker flew through the forest backwards while avoiding obstacles. He continued to mock Sonic with his confident smirk as he was able to dodge all of his strikes without breaking a sweat; Sonic even swung wildly and missed, hitting some of the trees. Sonic focused his aura in his fist and tried to punch even faster and it caught the eye of his foe.

"Does this frustrate you?" he mocked and smiled. Instead of dodging Sonic's punches, he opted to use his hands and arms to block them as a test of strength. Upon taking the punches, the attacker could feel Sonic's punching power decrease with every blow as well as his level of aura. "_Ah, so this one can't control his power yet!_" he thought. Suddenly, instead of blocking a punch, he caught one again. "Is that all you got?!" he mocked, "I have some very bad news for you, kid, you're in for a bad time! But let me ask you something first. When the wrath of a storm comes, what do you experience first: the roar of the thunder or the deadly strike of the lightning?!" Sonic's frustration immediately turned into shock. "_No way! He can't be...but how did he know?!_" Sonic thought to himself in shock. He held Sonic's fist and shocked him with lightning. Sonic screamed in pain. He then kicked Sonic into the air in the distance and teleported with a lightning bolt into the sky above Sonic; holding a fist of raw lightning power with his free hand, he immediately charged down at a vulnerable floating Sonic and unleashed the powerful blow to his midsection. The blow sent Sonic crashing into the ground, clearing the forest of nearby trees and blowing debris into the distance. Sonic coughed up blood from the powerful blow and felt very weak.

The attacker floated back to the ground and smiled, showing off his fangs. Sonic slowly got back to his feet, breathing even harder and holding his ribs. "So you're the so called 'savior' that those cowards chose to do THEIR dirty work? Pathetic. You probably thought you were special because you could move the speed of sound, but as you've probably figured out already, I can move the speed of light. I could run circles around you! Did you really think you were good just because you were given chaos energy?!" the attacker yelled at Sonic.

"Chaos...energy?" Sonic questioned as he struggled to breathe, "How...did you get...such great power? Just who...are you?"

"How did I get this great power?! Are you kidding! I'm a Chao! This is MY element! You think you're special because those idiots gave you a new source of power?! I was born into this! All that energy you were using, I was molded by it before you even came into existence! I've trained in this element for years and worked to perfect my abilities: my speed, my strength, everything! I was manifested by this electric element that you're seeing! I'm not like you, I'm not just blatantly throwing it out there just to show it off! Did you really think I was just like you, just another person who was given charity?! Unlike you, I possess complete control of this energy, I've mastered it inside and out! People like you, are the ones that I despise the most!" the attacker retorted.

"But...what...do you want...from me?" Sonic answered.

"None of that should matter to you right now," the Chao responded as he raised his hand. The sky around them became very dark and clouds of black began to fill the skies. Sonic could see sparks of lightning filling the clouds around them as he stared.

"But if you must know, thousands of my allies are on standby awaiting my signal to invade those lousy Chao you call guardians. It's a shame. They got you involved into their affairs just for you to die," he continued. A lightning bolt then struck him and highlighted him with bright electric infused aura.

Back in the darkness, a dark figure stood before an army of shadows. "That's the signal! Everyone ready for departure! Remember the objective! Failure will not be tolerated!" the dark figure yelled as he bowed down with his hands together, closed his eyes, and recited an ancient ritual. As he recited the ritual, thick symmetric red lines began to show on his body. When he opened his eyes, they glowed red and he let out a painful scream. "Chaos Portal!" the figure yelled. A huge dark portal resembling that of a black hole opened in the sea of black in the sky. "Everyone move!" the figure screamed as he lead the army through the portal. All of the shadows immediately followed and the portal disappeared in the blink of an eye after the last shadow entered.

On the Chao Planet, the Chao Council continued to look on as the battle between Sonic and his Chao foe continued on Mobius. "This is bad!" a Chao exclaimed.

"He's completely outclassed in every category, and without control over his energy, there's not much he can do. He's a sitting duck," the female Chao added.

"It's not over yet, guys! Just have faith, I've seen him pull through tough situations like these before! I know he can do it!" another Chao responded.

"I wish I could agree with you, but his odds are slim to none, man," another added.

"It's too late to have faith now, there's nothing he can do! The real question is why would he target Mobius and if that's the case then..." before the female Chao could finish her sentence she looked up. A series of explosions and a loud war cries could be heard in the distance. Flying towards the Chao Council was an army of shadows whose identities were safely hidden behind their shadow veils.

"Acura! Hieru! Stay here with me and we'll hold these guys for as long as we can! Eosa! Go report a Code Red to all the other Chao! I repeat, a Code Red! Tell them to prepare themselves for battle and to get here immediately!" the female Chao ordered.

"Got it! You guys be careful! Please!" Eosa responded as he flew off into the distance.

"Get ready, 'cause here they come!" Acura screamed as he smiled, "I've been itching for some action!"

"Let's just hope we can hold them off," Hieru added.

"_I believe we can hold them off until the others get here, but if HE shows up..._" the female Chao thought. The army had finally reached them.

"Chao Formation: Omega," the female Chao screamed.

"What?! You really want to use that one already?! Can't we just freestyle it this time!" Acura answered.

"Fine then! I want no one left alive! Show no mercy!" the female Chao answered with a smile.

"Just what I like to hear!" Acura answered. The three prepared their fighting stances and hopped into the fray.

Acura was the first to jump in. Showing incredible speed, he sped through the maze of shadows in an instant, nailing one in the stomach with a mighty blow. He dodged incoming punches from every direction, caught kicks and threw the kicking shadow into a group of others, he even kicked those who tried to sneak up behind them. Mercilessly he kneed a shadow in the face, followed up with 2 punches and then blasted it into a group with chaos energy. "Chao Art: Piercing Javelin!" he yelled as chaos energy covered his extended hand forming a shape of a spear-like weapon. He then continued to run through the shadows, piercing their chests with ease and enjoying every second of it.

The female Chao moved through the army of shadows gracefully, accurately dodging any incoming blows and countering with strikes of light chaos energy. Punches and kicks were landed in great precision as she zoomed back and forth throughout the shadows that had encircled her. She threw a powerful punch here, quickly moved to the other side to throw a kick, back to throw a combination, and then back again to throw a shadow into another. "Orb of Luminance," she said. A huge sphere of light appeared and took out a mass of shadow soldiers. "_Who are these guys?_" she thought to herself as she observed the flowing essence of the downed shadows, "_Shadow veils..._"

Hieru, on the other hand, used his chaos energy to cover his hands and swiftly dodged incoming blows while dishing out nonlethal blows to the pressure points of the shadow soldiers. Using his Sacred Sense technique, he could see the soldiers' weak points and aim his strikes accordingly. Unlike the other Chao of the Council, he preferred to knock out his opponents rather than finishing them. He didn't believe in killing and is more of a merciful being. Although this was his way of life, there had been past experiences where he'd laid waste to opponents in graphic fashion with his techniques.

Eosa had finally returned to the battlefield with an army of Chao fighters to aid his friends. "I'm back guys!" he reassured them, "And I brought some friends!" The group of Chao let out a battle cry and jumped into battle with the shadow army. The addition of the Chao warriors, made an outnumbered fight a more manageable one despite the 3 guardians already holding their own. Dark explosions continued to occur on the planet as the shadows did everything they could to not only hit their Chao opponents, but to cause as much damage as possible. As the battle raged on, both sides would experience multiple casualties, as the remains of not only shadows but Chao lie motionless on the surface.

The female Chao continued her graceful attack and appeared to be just finishing her circle of dark opponents. Right before she was about to go assist the others, she turned around and met the punch of a shadow with an equal punch of her own, fist-to-fist. "Oh Luxia! You would've been such a great addition had you joined us!" the shadow teased.

"Who are you?!" Luxia responded with anger.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the shadow teased again.

Luxia growled in frustration and attempted to punch her enemy out of spite and anger. The shadow dodged and blocked the attempt, matching her movements and frustrating her even more. "You're so cute when you're upset Luxxy. But don't think just because you're mad, you're going to be able to land your punches easier. I know you and your style," the shadow mocked. The amount of frustration on Luxia's face only continued to grow as her shadowy foe floated in front of her with a smile. That frustration soon turned into fear as Luxia looked up into the sky. In the sky, she saw a Chao-like shadow figure covered in a mass of black, surging aura levitating in place and staring a hole into her. She was frozen in fear. "_No...it's...it's him!_" she slowly thought in fear, "_No...he can't be...not that technique! It's forbidden!_" He held out both of his open hands and looked down at the battlefield of fighting masses. "Ancient Chao Art: Chaos Devastation!" he said as the masses all looked up at him in shock of his voice, even his army of shadowed soldiers. His eyes began to glow red again and the red lines reappeared on his body. The sky of the Chao Planet filled up with a pitch black wave of darkness that soon began to fall upon the battlefield. The shocked faces of the Chao guardians and the many others were the last things that could be seen.

Back on Mobius, Sonic continued to question his Chao enemy in front of him.

"At this time, they have invaded them and have already started a war with the Chao. My master and allies are currently laying waste to that planet, as we speak," the Chao said proudly.

"I...I don't get it..." Sonic slowly said, "Why would you...target your...own kind...like this?"

The Chao, still covered in lightning and yellow aura, stared at Sonic. "You'd never understand! It's too complicated for someone like you to comprehend!" He retorted, "This day was fate and bound to happen!"

"But...you're Chao...surely that's gotta...mean something. What are...you guys...planning?" Sonic responded still struggling to breathe from his injuries.

"Y'know...naturally, I wouldn't even dare think of sharing this with an enemy. But in your case, I guess I could make an exception," the Chao reconsidered, "I guess I'll go ahead and tell you the story of the Chao and how this all came to be. After all, I'm just going to kill you anyway, so it's not like telling you will matter."

The Chao-like shadow figure, who'd led the invasion of the Chao Planet, was now in an intense stare down with a slightly shorter, aged Chao in his hidden room of solitude. The two stood in silence for a while, staring a hole into one another. The amount of pressure and intensity only grew, as a vibe of chaos and hatred continued to fill the atmosphere of the room.


	4. The Banishment! A Wartorn History

**Chapter 4: The Banishment: A Wartorn History**

"_Thousands of years ago, in the Galaxy of Mobius, there was a group of high powered beings that created the planets, the stars, and everything in between. Those high powered individuals were the Elder Gods, a group of individuals in charge of supervising and maintaining the structure of Mobius. This galaxy and everything in it was a result of them coming together to create it, but of course that didn't come without difficulty; For everything in the beginning was simply put: chaos..._

_The creative structure of Mobius is generally the balance in the control of chaos within space. In order to create this balance, it was the decision of the Elder Gods to give birth to a species, a species known as Chao. Together, it was believed that this species' existence would not only help to balance the control of chaos in the galaxy, but allow for the maintaining of all planets, stars, and life within it. While the Chao you are used to seeing are mostly small in stature and cute in appearance, this wasn't the case for all them. I, I am what you'd consider a rare occasion among the Chao kind._

_While most Chao were born with a small body and variations of different appearances, there were special cases in which a Chao would be born with much more drastic differences in those categories. In a way, you could say it was a chaotic form of natural selection, a mutation if you will, that placed us on a completely different level from the other Chao. It gave us longer limbs, more control over chaos, and a connection with a chaotic nature amongst other advantages that placed us above the other Chao. As a result, a total of 10 Chao, such as myself, were created; a occurrence so rare that it only happened once in every 10,000 years. While you may be used to the number of 7 Chaos Emeralds, there were originally 8, 1 more than what you have today. Because of our great power, the Elder Gods looked upon us as the guardians of chaos and sealed much of the galaxy's chaos within these 8 emeralds to hold balance in Mobius. Each Chaos Emerald represented each Chao Guardian and while there may have been 8 guardians in charge of watching over the galaxy, there was a group of Chao whose level was above us in terms of power, and thus served as our overseers._"

Elsewhere, back in the hidden solitary room, the two Chao continued to stare each other down with immeasurable tension. "You know what I'm here for..." the shadowy Chao figure finally said.

"Then you know why I can't allow you to do that," the aged Chao answered. The response drew anger from the shadowy Chao as his shadow-like aura waved in uncontrolled fashion around him.

"And just what makes you think that you could stop me?!" the shadowy Chao said as he became enraged, "I have always been vastly superior to you! You will never be able to match up to me!"

"If the Gods will it, your reign of terror will be over before it even begins, Demon," the aged Chao answered calmly. The amount of power between these two suddenly began to create a drastic amount of pressure and tension within the room, one that would make it hard for any other individual to withstand being in.

"_These two were placed in charge of watching over us 8 guardians and maintaining an even further balance within not only us guardians, but the galaxy of Mobius. As a result the Elder Gods decided to seal the rest of the chaotic power within a gigantic gem, called the Master Emerald. Being bigger, the Master Emerald was able to hold much more chaotic power and balance within Mobius,_ _a power that could only be matched by all 8 Chaos Emerald simultaneously. With great power, of course, comes great struggles and the struggle of dark and light chaotic power soon began to take its toll. This power struggle was one of which was out of our hands, one that was on the ancient level of chaotic power. As a result, to ensure a balance of ancient powers, the Elder Gods divided their power among the two overseers, one of which was dark chaos and the other being light. The two overseers, Demon and Angell Chao, served as the representatives of both respective powers, but their philosophies were completely opposite._"

Back at the hidden solitary room, the two Chao continued staring and radiating their power as they continued their heated conversation.

"If the Gods will it?! Do you hear yourself right now?! News flash, I am a God! I was placed here for a reason and that reason is to rule all life in the universe...and I WILL do that!" Demon Chao angrily retorted as he instantly teleported to his aged opponent and threw a quick, powerful punch bursting with dark aura, only for it to be blocked by the forearm of his adversary. The impact was incredible as the dark aura resonated in the atmosphere. The two continued to stare each other down after the blow, Demon's eyes were filled with a fiery hatred.

"We are only a representation of the Gods, Demon. We weren't put here to rule over anyone, we were put here to protect the very galaxy they worked so hard to create and everything in it. YOU of all people should KNOW that!" Angell responded as he stared back with pure eyes. Angell threw a speedy spinning back kick that was blocked by the crossed arms of a defending Demon, a kick that drew an even bigger impact than Demon's punch.

"_Both Angell and Demon had philosophies on the Chao ways of life. They had their own outlook as to why we Chao were placed here, why we were born, what we were placed here to accomplish. Essentially, you could say every Chao had a different answer, but most of those answers spawned from these 2 original philosophies._

_Angell's philosophy was simple, serene, and peaceful and many Chao looked up it. He figured that the Elder Gods had placed us Chao here to protect one another, not only that, but to protect the life of this galaxy. He said that we guardians had been given our power to help guide them, to fight for them and stand side-by-side in unity. He looked at our power as a divine gift given to us to protect our kind and not to take advantage of this gift that we had been fortunate to receive. He didn't look at the power as a way of making us better, he looked at us all as equals and would give his life to protect us if that event ever arised._

_Demon Chao completely hated Angell's philosophy; everything about it, he detested. He thought that Angell was a fool who was only trying to appease the Elder Gods instead of using his "God-given" right and power to rule over those without power, whom he considered weaker than him. To Demon, this power was given for us guardians to rule over the inferior Chao and have them do our bidding. He didn't seek to protect anything, instead insisting that every Chao should be able to fend for themselves. He didn't consider it his job nor his duty to insure the safety of anyone else, he actually looked at it as an exploitable weakness. To him, this was a world of survival of the fittest; you only died because you deserved to for being so weak. _

_It was these two contrasting philosophies that began the corruption and the splitting of not only the Chao Guardians, but the Chao as a whole. The guardians and Chao all began to pick sides. I, of course, chose to side with Demon. I saw no need to fend for anyone other than myself and I refused to serve the weak in any way. Along with me were 3 other Chao Guardians who agreed with Demon and saw things the way he did. The other 4 guardians decided to side with Angell along with a vast majority of the Chao, claiming that they didn't want the unity of the our kind to fall apart. And from that point on, the guardians and the Chao were split. The unity, our bond, had been broken and the two sides were about to collide for ultimate rule._"

Continuing their fight in the hidden room, Demon and Angell both threw a flurry of blows at one another. Dodging, blocking, and even matching each other's blows they continued to stare at each other and talk about their differences that inevitably brought them up to this moment. "Look at yourself! You really want to protect these scum?! Do you really consider yourself equal with them?! All of that is weakness! What would you possibly get from protecting those fools, putting your life on the line for the inferior?! Getting hurt or even killed just to make sure some insignificant Chao can live! Do you really think that protecting these weaklings will get you anywhere as a god?!" Demon shouted angrily as he went on the offensive and through continuous punches as Angell's guard.

Angell continued to block his punches in his guard and soon dropped his guard down and began to dodge the incoming punches. Seeing an opening he immediately went in and countered. Demon managed to dodge the first few and tried to counter with a left, but Angel dodged and found an opening in his guard and startled Demon who reluctantly dodged the incoming blows, nearly taking damage. "It's not about being a dictating god, Demon. It's not about power. You're being selfish and caring only about yourself will only leave you alone and hated by others. I consider us all equal despite our power because we are all Chao. Don't you see what you are doing? Do you really not care what happens to your own kind? Are you really that closed-minded, Demon?" Angell responded as he landed a spinning back kick to Demon and knocked him away. The two continued to stare at each other, breathing heavily.

"_The tension between Angell's side and Demon's side began to rise to unrestrainable levels. The other guardians and I planned with Demon to attack Angell and the other respective Chao over control for the Great Chao Planet. The battle for control soon began between Demon and Angel's armies. The two sides collided and fought with great ferocity. Demon fought Angell and the other respective guardians fought each other. The rest of the leftover Chao also went into battle. It was discovered at some point before the war that one of the Chao Guardians had gone rogue and went missing. No one truly knows where he went, his current whereabouts or if he's even still alive. It was said that he believed in neither philosophies of Angell or Demon. Of course without that guardian being there to fight for our side, we were outnumbered in the number of guardians; we had already been outnumbered greatly by Angell's regular Chao followers._

_This fact didn't stop Demon, he didn't care how many more Chao Angell had on his side, he was determined to beat him and establish his spot as ruler. During the fight, Demon singlehandedly took out masses and masses of Angell's regular Chao followers in mere seconds using his ancient powers to their fullest extent, allowing us some leniency in our fight against Angell and his guardians. The advantage that we had was short lived when Angell and his guardians alone were able to dispatch of our Chao followers, leaving us in a 4 versus 5 guardian battle. Now the real fight to determine the future of the galaxy was about to take place._

_The fight began and both sides were vicious. Not only was Demon's side down a guardian, there were still regular Chao followers left on Angell's side that were still able to fight. This made the battle difficult for us, as Angell and Demon battled to the point in which no outside distractions would bother them. The two went at it as if it was the last battle of their lives. We, on the other hand, had our hands full with 4 guardians. Due to them having 1 more than we did, they had a guardian who was able to roam and help out the other guardians, temporarily turning 1 on 1 fights into 2 on 1 situations. Eventually the advantage took its toll on us and we fell to Angell's guardians. _

_The battle between Angell and Demon was a much more highly contested fight of unparalleled proportions. The two went at each other fiercely with no remorse and no regrets. Full power, from the get-go, the two wasted no time powering up to their ancient forms and fighting to their full extent. The two landed incredibly powerful blows, matched each other's speed as well as attacks. Demon used many of his dark ancient powers to fight with his shadows as well as chaos. Angell used many of his light ancient powers to counter with divine and sacred attacks. Fighting for what seemed to be an endless amount of time, Demon sought deep within himself to bring out his most powerful form, Satanic Form. His eyes turned dark red and red symmetric lines formed on his body. He soon became engulfed by his dark, black aura and became the appearance of a surging shadow. This form not only gave him access to even stronger techniques but gave him the edge he needed to overpower Angell and easily beat him down, but no matter how many times he knocked Angell down, he continued to get up and continued to take punishment. Just when all hope for Angell seemed lost, his guardians arrived by his side to help defeat the mighty Demon._

_The final battle of Demon versus Angell and his guardians was underway. Angell and his guardians directed planned and organized attacks, hoping to gain an edge on Demon. No matter what they tried, with Demon's increased speed and power, he had more than enough strength to easily withstand the attacks and to counter. He was even able to intercept the guardians during their attacks and send them flying. He knocked the guardians around and continued to beat Angell, mocking him and his philosophy. He insisted upon showing them what a true god was capable of. Powering up to unleash his final attack on the struggling guardians, Demon was prepared to wipe out the galaxy itself with his ultimate technique, Chaos Apocalypse. The guardians and Angell all struggled to stand, injured, out of breath and seemed all out of energy. All hope truly seemed lost for Angell's side. Looking up and staring death in the eye, Angell had one final request, one final all-in strategy that would decide the fate of Mobius._

_Angell requested that the Elder Gods grant him permission to use a forbidden technique of great ancient power. With this technique he wanted all the guardians with him to form a circle around him and form their respective guardian seals from their Chaos Emerald. With this they'd unite and bond their powers together into him for one last powerful attack. This famous forbidden technique was the first and last time it was ever used, the Chao Manifest. Being granted not only permission but power from that of his elders, Angell powered up to his most powerful from, Archangel Form. His wings grew out and he shined of a divine, majestic white color. His eyes were even purer than before, a magical gold color, and his antenna turned into a halo. His beautiful aura sparkled and surged around him as he stood in the circle and looked up Demon. The two made eye contact, knowing that this would be the final stand._

_Staring at each other, the two charged their attacks. Demon stretched out his arms with open hands extended in the direction of Angell and his guardians. The sky began to grow dark and surge out of control. The sky became unrecognizable as a mixture of red and black shadows seemingly formed a storm that literally made the sky look like a hell of chaos and devastation. Angell on the other hand, got down on one knee and began to resonate his aura into his right hand As the guardians in the circle all looked down, they then looked up at each other and nodded in approval. They all held hands, bowed their heads, closed their eyes and began resonate the rest of their leftover power to Angell. The energy in Angell's hand began to sparkle and let out one large flash as a burst of wind blew up dust from the middle of the guardian circle. Angell stared at the intense light radiating in his fist and stood up and stared at Demon, who was now preparing to unleash his mighty attack. _

_Demon released his Chaos Apocalypse attack and the sky of chaos appeared to be flowing downwards to wipe out not only Angell and the guardians, but the entire Chao Planet itself. While the giant chaotic storm fell down, it appeared as if the attack was a never ending flow of chaos falling from the sky like a continuous waterfall, no matter how low the attack continued to move. Angell took a deep breath, shrouded himself in his sparkling aura, and then shot out towards the falling chaotic energy. Showing no fear and no turning back, Angell flew and was about to make contact with Demon's powerful attack. Unleashing all of his strength, Angell punched his fist into the Chaos Apocalypse and broke through, appearing to be absorbed within the might storm by the onlooking guardians. Continuing to force his fist through the storm of chaos, Angell had Demon within his sights and aimed his attack at him. Taken by surprise, Demon stretched both his arms out with one hand in front of the other in an attempt to stop the oncoming Angell. Using Chaos Control, he used the rest of his power to hold Angell at bay in a struggle of forces. _

_Sitting at a standstill, the two had an intense staredown. Angell struggled, but continued to push his fist forward and Demon struggled, yet managed to hold him back with Chaos Control. The guardians looked on as the two did their best to overcome the other in this final moment. The guardians all had very little energy left, but seeing that Demon was vulnerable due to having to use both his hands to hold back Angell, they decided that this was their only chance at an opening. The remaining 4 guardians all charged up their own signature attacks simultaneously in their circle. Demon suddenly became aware of the 4 charging their attacks below, but Angell continued to press forward to ensure that Demon would not be able to do anything about it without taking damage from his own attack. His Chaos Apocalypse continued to fall towards the ground and was beginning to get close to touching the surface of the planet. _

_Despite tying Demon up, in the struggle, there was nothing Angell could do to stop the Chaos Apocalypse from taking its course and destroying everything around them. With their backs against the wall, the 4 Chao Guardians fired 4 beam attacks simultaneously from their circle, in hopes that they would defeat the mighty Demon. Thinking that the attacks would not be able to phase the Chaos Apocalypse, Demon continued to focus on holding back Angell. It wasn't until he saw an incoming light coming from behind Angell that he had realized that the guardians shot their attack through the path that Angell had punched through his chaotic stormy attack. Unable to do anything, Demon was hit by all 4 of the guardians blasts at the same, triggering a huge explosion of a great shining light in the sky. The majestic blast took up the whole sky and the Chaos Apocalypse that had plagued the sky before, had finally subsided. The war between Angell and Demon had finally come to an end._

_As the light from the explosion began to dim and the sky began to clear, an exhausted Angell levitated in the sky and smiled back at the guardians below. The guardians all smiled back at their superior in approving fashion. They'd done it, they had defeated Demon and his evil army of guardians and Chao. And after everything was over with, the Elder Gods decided to review the events that led to this tragic war and took it upon their power to banish us from ever coming back to the Great Chao Planet. Anyone banned who dared step foot on the planet would be punished greatly by the Elders. At the same time, they took the Chaos Emerald of the missing rogue Chao guardian and sealed it away, leaving only 7 Chaos Emeralds that exists today. And last but not least, the Elder Gods saw how powerful Demon had become after giving him their dark ancient powers and as a result, they decided to punish him by taking those powers. The Elders divided Demon Chao into two personalities, ultimately splitting his power in half, a good half and a bad half. The good half of Demon, manifested in a similar Chao that just about took on his very same appearance and was taken care of on the Great Chao Planet. Demon and his army was casted into the fiery, dark depths of the underworld, where he went on to create Hell for all the dark souls in the afterlife. Demon would never go on to forget this day and vowed that he would one day take his revenge and in order to do so, he would need to reattain that "good half" to become whole again."_

Still fighting in the solitary room, Demon was breathing heavily and still staring across the room at Angell, who'd been doing the same. The two had finished another set of furious flurries that left them at an equal standstill. "_I can't afford to waste my energy on him, I still need it. I have to find a way to get around him without using much of my effort_," Demon thought.

"Hey, boss!" a Chao contacted telepathically, "We've located the room and we're on our way. That last attack you used, left a lot of casualties, but I've got another soldier here to give you back up."

"Good..." Demon answered and looked up at Angell with a smile. Angell's reaction became stern. "_Now all I have to do is get past him_," Demon thought.

Demon activated his aura and immediately teleported in front of Angell to launch an attack. Just when it looked like the blow was going to be blocked, Demon teleported past Angell and continued to fly forward. "Oh no you don't!" Angell yelled as he moved at incredibly high speeds to catch up with Demon. He attempted to throw punches and kicks to keep him occupied, but Demon dodged the punches and teleported away again. "Chao Art: Holy Halo!" Angell yelled as he rushed after Demon again. Two big halos of chaos energy formed in both of his hands as he continued his chase. It looked as if Demon was getting close to the room's exit when suddenly Angell teleported in front of Demon's path and used the force of chaotic energy to push him back. Seeing that he pushed him back, Angell threw the halos at Demon, who then flew backwards and prepared to defend the attack. "Chaos Shatter!" Demon yelled as he swiped his right hand in front of him. Along the motion of his hand formed a dark shadow barrier that shattered the halos and the two stood back at phase 1.

Demon began to wonder where his allies were and when they were going to appear. Staring the distance at Angell yet again, Demon's eyes began to glow red and the red symmetric lines on his body began to flicker on and off. Suddenly before Demon could do his next move, two shadows appeared at the feet of Angell from the floor. It took Angell by complete surprise as the shadows grabbed both of his legs. "_Perfect timing!_" Demon thought with a smile as he rushed forward at full speed. Finally coming out of the ground, two shadows began to attack Angell.

Getting frustrated, Angell dodged the incoming punches of the shadow and knocked one shadow away with a strong right punch, ducked under an incoming punch of the other and knocked him away with a left. Angell immediately flew after Demon at incredibly high speeds again. He had almost reached him before the shadows reached him again and started throwing punches and kicks. Angell continued to dodge the incoming strikes, but decided to block their last two hits to force himself away using the impact of their strikes. Demon had finally reached the end of the room with Angell right on his tail. Right before Angell was able to aim one last attack, one shadow tackled him from behind and held on as the second shadow joined in and grabbed him as well. Struggling to move forward with the 2 shadows pulling him down, Angell slowly fell to one knee under the weight of the shadows. Angell continued to struggle forward and outstretched his hand trying to grab Demon, but looked up in shock to notice Demon standing still staring at the exit.

Demon turned around slowly and stood above Angell with glowing red eyes of fiery hatred. Angell helplessly looked on still trying to grab his foe in an attempt to stop him. Demon pointed two fingers at the forehead of Angell and as he did, the red symmetric lines appeared on his body again. "Ancient Chao Art: Chaos Labyrinth," Demon said. The damage and impact had been instantaneous, as Angell's eyes went completely blank and rolled to the back of his head. Angell's outstretched arm dropped and so did he as he fell unconscious on the room floor. Seeing that he laid out his opponent motionlessly at his feet, Demon then turned around and made his exit, leaving Angell, and his evil comrades behind.


End file.
